


公寓 上

by tomoruki



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoruki/pseuds/tomoruki
Kudos: 16





	公寓 上

公寓略显老旧，呈现出有些脏的灰色，墙体上还有修补过的痕迹。显示屏里的画面是模糊的青灰色，正缓缓下落的电梯内部目前空无一人。安藤不太喜欢这种能够被楼底的人看见电梯里有谁的设计，虽然一方面具有安全性，另一方面反而又提升了危险指数。

尤其是白岩还住在这里。在日本，不能绝对地说男性比女性要安全。

安藤扭头又看了一眼白岩，白岩正摸出手机来看时间，前额的浅色头发半遮住了眼睛，U领的T恤内能看见锁骨优美的形状。

...尤其是白岩这样漂亮的人。

十几秒后电梯门无声无息地打开了。

安藤跟着白岩走进去的时候，闻到了一股冷漠又窒闷的气味。这大概是东京的味道吧，他想。

用钥匙打开房门的时候白岩扭头冲安藤说了句“抱歉这里很小”这样的话，安藤摇了摇头提着自己的包跟进去，看见的是几十平的二居室。

设施陈旧，但好在空间对于一个独居的男孩子而言已经足够了，烧水的水壶还放在炉子上，水池里的碗筷都清洗干净了，但是也就那样堆在那里。

客厅的衣架上零零散散挂着一些衣服，白岩的首饰盒摆在旁边的桌子上，能看见里面摆着项链，耳饰，choker等零碎的物品，都是安藤自己以往哪怕是看见，也绝对不会过多关注的东西。

床大概是twin size的大小，铺着素色的床单，被子没有叠，还维持着主人早上掀开被子下床的形状。

第三次公演结束，不出所料的他们又放假了。

这次放假的时间甚至更长，大多数练习生都有足够的时间回老家去好好休息，安藤则在那之前和家里人打了招呼，表明了自己要迟几天回福冈，因为有“东京的朋友”招待自己，会暂时借住在他家中。

家里人好奇之余也问过“东京的朋友”是谁，他老老实实地回答“是白岩瑠姫”，然后被惊讶地问了“是那个王子风格的男孩吗”的问题，他也笑着给了肯定的回答。

看了一眼一到屋子就直接摊在自己的床上里一动不动的白岩。哪怕是这样，也还是王子一样闪亮的人。懒洋洋王子。

他走了过去。

白岩是三公结束前三十五名练习生中最瘦的，所以安藤一只手臂就把他捞了起来。

于是白岩就顺势挂在了他身上，还把脑袋搁在肩膀上，肆无忌惮地用下巴戳安藤的肩背。他好像比早些时候又瘦了，手臂环过去的时候能够触碰到硬邦邦的骨骼。

“aki，你最近是不是又掉肌了？”白岩问。

安藤用手拍他毛茸茸蹭着自己后颈的脑袋，手臂里环绕的腰细得稍一用力似乎就能折断。

“大概吧。可能奶茶真的喝多了，食堂的饭菜也真的很好吃，比老家旁边的店都要好吃。”他思考着说，其实自己也意识到了这个问题。

白岩就倏地从他肩膀上抬起脑袋，直勾勾盯着安藤，发亮的瞳孔里，安藤能看见自己有点发怔的脸。

“没关系，摸起来手感还是很好。”他一边说一边抬起胳膊，在安藤的肩膀上摸来摸去，还用了点力气掐了几下。被掐的那点力气倒是没什么，小打小闹的挠痒痒，但是他手指乱摸的程度，实在让人受不住。

三公前化妆室白岩当着镜头在他肩膀上摸来拍去，他也只能僵硬地对着镜头比yeah微笑，白岩对着摄像机笑，他却只想让白岩哭。啊，是那种哭。

然后白岩在他鼻尖上亲了一口，然后轻快地松了手。

然后再次躺回了床上。

“安藤君，不早了。”白岩躺在床上，用手挡着眼睛，从指缝里看他，“先去洗澡吧。”

安藤往墙上看了一眼，滴答作响的时钟指针并做一条直线。

“...诶？刚刚六点。”

甚至在这个初冬的日子里，东京的天也还没有完全黑沉下来。

“你还要再出去吗？”白岩问。

安藤摇了摇头。

掉肌这件事在他看来倒不算严重，但是因为练舞的原因逐渐不再有大量的运动量，健身也做得少了，相应的必须减少甜食的摄入，虽然奶茶的确是很好喝。但是不是在健身房强力塑性出的肌肉，一旦减少运动量就掉得比奖和纯喜厉害，哪怕常常做俯卧撑和仰卧起坐也没有用。

“那就去洗澡呗。”白岩说，“还是说你要等我一起洗？”

“诶，诶？！”失控地叫了出来。

一起洗是不可能的，至少现在不可能，安藤从白岩家的浴室里出来的时候，白岩还躺在床上一动不动，安藤走过去，看见他闭着眼睛呼吸均匀，好像已经睡过去了。

安藤放轻了脚步走过去想帮他脱掉拖鞋盖上被子，手伸到一半，白岩却突然睁开了眼睛。

“洗完了吗？”他小声嘟囔。

安藤点了点头，把冲着自己伸手示意的白岩从床上拉了起来。

白岩勾着他的脖子，又在他嘴唇上咬了一下——是真的咬了一下，然后松开手往浴室的方向走，安藤反应过来半途去拽他的手，他冲着安藤吐了吐舌头：“等我呀，安藤君！”

拥有这样会钓的男朋友，对于任何人来说都很刺激，于安藤亦然。虽然如此，白岩离开浴室回到房间，看见屋子里已经被安藤整理了一小部分，胡乱丢在各地的衣服被整齐地折叠起来摆在椅子上，背包也归置在了一侧。弯腰整理床铺的背影，让白岩能想起有时会来住处帮自己收拾的妈妈。

他踩着拖鞋过去，从背后抱住了安藤，把脸颊贴在对方结实的肩背上。

“安藤君！”

一旦开始用撒娇的语气说话，就会规规矩矩地喊自己“安藤君”，还要用上敬语，有时候甚至会“安藤诚明”这样直接叫全名。安藤抓着他去掀自己T恤往里摸腹肌的手，又是笑又是无奈：“ruki，现在还不到七点。”

白岩说：“是啊，所以我们有很多时间。”

“......诶？”

“东京的天黑了，安藤君。”白岩扯着安藤T恤的下摆往床的方向拉，“有好多事都可以做了。”

到底为什么天黑了才能做很多事，安藤其实也没有特地去想过，好像是约定俗成了。比如说七点钟这个时间，好像不是应该做现下这样的事的时间。

又比如说，白岩不知道什么时候从包里取出来的，好像是在哪里的便利超市买回来的润滑剂。

白岩家的床出乎意料的柔软，手掌撑在上面，都会因为下陷而有些无法保持平衡，安藤用一只手的手肘支撑着自己的身体，另一只手捏住白岩小巧的下巴，将自己的唇齿完全没入对方的口腔。

“唔...”

白岩微微仰着脸回应他，手指穿插进安藤脑后柔软的黑发中，把他更用力地拉向自己的方向。

因为长时间激烈地接吻，连脸颊和下颌都因此感觉酸痛起来了，舌头纠缠在一起，空气逐渐变得稀薄，消耗殆尽。

他怎么这么甜呢。

甜得快要在口腔里融化了。无论是喘气的声音，颤动的睫毛，还是柔软的嘴唇和湿润的舌头，像他的笑一样甜。喜欢得不知道怎么办才好。

他一颗一颗解开了白岩轻薄的黑色睡衣的纽扣，将外衫拉扯开去，从赤裸的腹部一路吮吻着往上，到白皙的胸膛，含住了胸口小巧的乳尖，用舌头上下拨弄着它，让它一点点充血挺立起来。

白岩实在是太瘦了，毫无赘肉的小腹，肋骨的痕迹清晰可见，安藤的手掌掐握着好像一只手掌就能够覆盖的腰身，隔着睡裤用力舔舐，逐渐湿润了深色布料勾勒出的，立起的下半身的形状。

白岩喘着粗气，眼睛半睁半闭着揪紧了安藤肩部的衣服，呜咽一般地呻吟着。皎白的身体在素色的床铺上难耐伸展开去，泛着含羞似的粉色，强烈的视觉冲击下灼烧得安藤的眼睛充血发红。

他扯下了白岩仅剩的衣物，将对方在大腿根本高高竖起的欲望送进口中。

性器立刻在口腔里胀大了，变得更加坚硬，安藤的手掌在白岩的大腿根部来回摩挲着，花了一点力气按压住对方试图挣扎扭动的身体，舌尖在前端有些笨拙地滑动，上上下下地舔舐，每一条经脉，每一个角度，再深深含入。

白岩的呻吟声变得更甜腻了，浓稠得快要滴落出来，他的手按压着埋在腿间的安藤的头，细长的手指难耐地收紧，下腹在一阵有一阵浓重的快感下不断抽搐着，汗水不知不觉就从身体中沁出，打湿了身下的床铺。

用端正英俊的脸做这样的事情，能够带给人截然不同的，更进一步的刺激。

眼前无数的光点争先恐后地冒出，强烈的战栗感在全身炸开，直冲大脑，膝盖在无法抑制地颤抖着，大脑是一片短暂的空白，一瞬间达到高潮的时候，浑身上下连呼吸都在跟着身体痉挛颤抖。

绵软下去的性器一点点从口中滑出，安藤的嘴角沾黏着乳白的黏液，他舔了舔嘴角将它卷进嘴里，混着刚才白岩喷射出去的部分一起咽了下去，喉结上下滑动着，伸手勾住了白岩的腰，将他在床上翻转过来。

刚刚发泄过的身体绵软无力，白岩很轻易地被他改变了姿势，他把自己的脸埋进柔软的枕头中，肩膀微微发颤，浑身大汗淋漓。

安藤的手指顺着紧致的后穴埋入进去。指尖混杂着润滑液，一点一点地湿润着入口处，粘稠的液体包裹着指节，左右转动着，抽送着，逐渐往内输送。因为异物入侵而条件反射收紧的内壁的粘膜，随着动作缓慢地收缩着，白岩在努力放松身体适应安藤的进入，他能够感受到。

第一根指节终于顺利地在润滑剂的帮助下成功埋入，不轻不重，第二根手指也在入口边缘缓慢地爱抚着，试图扩张狭窄的入口。随着时间的流逝，一点一点被接受的手指终于能够在大量润滑剂的帮助下一同挤入内部，温柔的动作逐渐变大，细碎的水声里，搅动逐渐变得更加激烈。

后穴逐渐变得了一些，不再那么激烈地对外来的入侵者反抗，安藤将透明的润滑液涂抹在自己胀得发痛的下半身上，它因为强自忍耐而早已高高翘起，等待着发挥作用。

他环抱住白岩的腰身，将他从床上拉高了一些，嘴唇从他白皙的后颈往下滑动，蜿蜒着落在凸起的蝴蝶骨，和深陷的背脊间的缝隙上，从刚刚温柔抚慰的地方猛地，毫无动摇地往里撞去。

白岩发出了难耐的喘息声，呻吟抑制不住地从口中逸出。

“等，等一下...”

他的手撑着前方的床铺，腰身被安藤用力的握住，并且抬高，和手指相比坚硬得多，也粗长得多的性器牢牢钉入了他的身体内部，白岩条件反射地想要挣扎，却被安藤牢牢禁锢在手臂之中，继续往里顶弄。

灼热窄小的甬道，比体温更深一筹的高温立刻将自己完全包裹，他终于完完全全地进入了白岩的身体。

这样漂亮得一出现就会引起欢呼的人现在完全属于自己。在舞台上唱着圣诞快乐的歌曲，引起了疯狂议论的所谓的“正统偶像”，和这个世界上任何一个人，都没有和自己这样的为负距离。

他甜蜜的笑容和所有美好的细节，只有自己才是真正拥有的人。

白岩的喘息声终于不再那么剧烈，后背的肌肉也不像之前那样紧绷，安藤才终于慢慢地开始挪动起腰身，将自己来来回回地在对方的身体里抽送，从刚开始的温柔谨慎，逐渐变得越来越重，越来越狂烈，腹部往下的人鱼线，一次一次用力拍在白岩的臀肉上，发出激烈的撞击声。

几乎快要将身下的人单薄的腰身折断。

也只有自己能将对方弄成这样糟糕的样子。

迟钝地意识到的，好像是基于三公舞台而产生的的独占欲和嫉妒，在这一刻猛然爆发，他用坚实的手臂箍住白岩的腰，在他耳畔沉下声去喊对方的名字。

“ruki...”

回应他的是白岩深深浅浅的喘息声。薄汗挂在脸颊一侧，衬得那颗小痣熠熠生光，妩媚而秀丽。

他伸出舌头，将那滴汗纳入口中。


End file.
